Love Sucks
by Ambientghosty
Summary: When a innocent Bella Swan falls for mysterous hot Edward Cullen she is pulled into the dark and fast paced world of the Mafia. How long will she survive once she finds out she is the lover of the Mafia boss when everyone wants her dead? Sorry on Hiatus:
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do own the plot though. Even if the plot is not original I don't care. Hehehe**

Prologue

B.P.O.V

The bolt clicking shut sounded in my ears like death. I remember when six months ago my life had been a normal one, not filled guns, mafia, drugs, and drive-by's. I could only pray that Edward got here in time for not only my sake but our child's as well. It was hard to believe that I was two months pregnant and still haven't told Edward yet. This was going to be our first child made from our love, a hot and steamy love but still love. According to my doctor the fetus was conceived around the last week in December, first week in January. Here I was trapped in some god forsaken warehouse probably on the other side of the country and I was musing over my baby and when it was conceived. The sound of shots ringing outside the door had me sitting frozen in fear, then the door swung open and in stepped…..

E.P.O.V

I stood pacing my office, every so often pulling the roots of my bronze hair. How could I have let this happen? Bella, my sweet, sweet Bella had been taken right out from under my nose, and there was not much time left. How could I have let her go wander off to the mall while I was sitting here with my younger brother Emmett and brother-in-law Jasper discussing the best way to go a shipment of guns to my father for safe keeping. I was going to ask her to marry me tonight and now that night is gone. I was pulled out of my self wallowing by the shrill ring of the phone at my desk. Rushing to it I picked it up and braced myself for the worst. "Edward…."

_**A/N: Please tell me if I should go on or not this is my first Fanfic. Flames welcome as well as criticism. I strive to be a better writer so please tell me what you think in a review.**_


	2. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do own the plot though. Even if the plot is not original I don't care. Hehehe**

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and encouragement to go on. I will try to not disappoint you all.

Chapter 1

B.P.O.V

The sun was shining down through the clouds as it made its rare appearance in the small rainy town of Forks, Washington . A sunny day often meant that something was going to happen today, like last summer when old man Jenkins had died of lung cancer, god bless his soul, the sun had shown that day as well. After getting up and making my bed, hopping into the shower, and finishing all of my other basic necessities I strolled over to my closet and started to search for something to wear. After about five minutes I pulled on a dark blue polo t-shirt and some stone-wash jeans and grabbed my black pull-over and trusty chucks and went down-stairs. Living with my father Charlie was almost like living alone, he was so absorbed with work then there are those rare occasions when he went fishing with his best friend from the reservation Billy Black. After tying my shoes I entered the kitchen and started poking around looking for something edible, finally settling for an cereal bar and a glass of orange juice I choked it down and grabbed my truck keys and scooted out the door. Once I had locked up I noticed that Charlie's cruiser was gone. _'Must be at work already.'_ I thought and headed towards my old beat up, rusted Chevy. That Chevy was my pride and joy, my first car here in Forks after I had moved away from my mom and Phil back in Phoenix, Arizona. Starting up my beloved truck I backed out and headed for Seattle to do a little shopping and maybe if I had the time do a little ocean watching at the pier. Stopping at a stoplight in Seattle I impatiently waited for it to turn. Suddenly feeling like I was being watched I turned to my right and saw the most greenest pair of eyes that I ever saw. He was sitting in some kind of flashy car. Just staring at me like I was the most interesting thing in the world. He on the other hand was an Adonis, with his wild bronze hair and chiseled strong jaw. That long pale throat that just begged to be kissed, his green v-neck t-shirt made his green eyes pop and that black jacket pulled a somewhat darker edge to him that turned me on. The sounds of cars honking startled us both and quickly shaking off my stupor I proceeded to turn left onto Minor Ave. and in my rear view mirror I saw the fancy car lurch forward going strait on Spring St.. _'Oh well he's cute but I doubt I'll ever see him again.'_ I thought and continued on my way with a bright crimson blush across my face.

E.P.O.V

The sun was streaming in through my curtains when I woke up, rubbing a hand across my face to wake it up I pulled the covers back and hopped in the shower. Letting the hot water stream down my back loosening my taunt muscles. Quickly scrubbing down my body and washing my thick but untamable hair I shut the water off and wrapped a towel around myself and headed for my closet. Picking out a green v-neck and a pair of light colored jeans and a black zip-up hoodie and my black sneakers I came back to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and tried to tame my hair but with no success so I just gave up and got dressed. Jogging down the stairs to my kitchen I grabbed my car keys and headed to the garage. In the garage sat my baby, the Aston Martin Vanquish, it was sex when running. Quickly starting it up I heading out into the Seattle morning. After making a quick stop at the local Starbucks I was on my way to go see Emmett and Jasper, they had a lead on who was the leak in my father's empire, well now it was my empire since he handed over the reigns to me about six months ago. Stopping at a stoplight I glanced over to my left and saw the most hideous thing on four wheels, it was a faded red color and looked like it would fall apart at any moment but that was not the reason why I couldn't look away. Sitting in the driver's seat was the most beautiful girl that I had ever seen and believe me I have seen my fair share of them. Her chocolate brown hair was pulled up into a twist and was held there by a pair of chopsticks. Her eyes matched the color of her hair and were framed by dark lashes. Her skin so pale she could have been a vampire for all I'd known, and her soft but lush mouth that just begged to be kissed was pulled into a slight pout. As she drummed her long fingers against the things steering wheel my mind began to wonder what else she could do with those and I could feel myself getting hard. _'Uh this is not good. Think Edward think….um Emmett in a bright red Speedo…..ah much better'_ Suddenly she was looking directly at me, her dark blue polo shirt was doing wonders to my libido as it accented her not too big but not too small breasts and slim, probably toned stomach. Suddenly we were both brought back into the real world as the honking of people's cars sounded behind us. She flushed bright tomato and looked away and turned down Minor St and that was that. Pressing down on the gas pedal my baby lurched forward and I continued down Spring St. with Linkin Park playing from my speakers.

As I waited at the light to turn left onto Boren Ave I thought to myself. _'Will I ever she her again?'_ My fingers drummed aimlessly on the steering wheel beating out the tune for _Somewhere I Belong_ by Linkin Park. My cell phone chirping in my pocket brought me out of my musings, looking at the caller i.d. EMMETT flashed across the screen. Sighing I flipped open my phone to see what this knuckle head wanted "Nani?" Just wanting to get this conversation over with already. " Bosu wareware wa kare o motte iru. Shikashi, kare wa hanashi de wa nai." Emmett replied back in Japanese. Resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of my nose I ran my free hand through my hair instead making it even worse than it already was. "Watashi wa 5-fun de soko ni iru.

Sayōnara." and snapped it closed. After making a quick left at Boren and then a right onto Madison St, I floored it and raced down the street and under the Interstate 5 Express and blazing past 5th ,4th ,2nd ,and 1st Ave. and hightailing it onto the Alaskan Way service road for about two hundred feet and drifted onto Yesler Way past the and skidded to a stop at the entrence to the Seattle (Main)- Bainbridge Island Ferry. After carefully putting my baby on the Ferry I sat down on one of the benches and waited for the Ferry to chug its way over to the other dock on Olympic Dr.

A/N: Ok so how did you all like it? I used actual streets in this story because I wanted it to be accurate as possible. Please review and tell me what you think. Like I said before Flames welcome as well a criticism.

I also used Google Translator for the Japanese phrases.

Nani

What

Bosu wareware wa kare o motte iru. Shikashi, kare wa hanashi de wa nai.

Boss we got him. But he's not talking.

Watashi wa 5-fun de soko ni ōnara.

I'll be there in 5 minutes. Bye


	3. A new friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do own the plot though. Even if the plot is not original I don't care. Hehehe**

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and encouragement to go on. I will try to not disappoint you all.

This story is kinda slow in starting but I don't want to just quickly jump into all the action.

And I'm soooorrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyy for the long wait but I had a ton of things going on in my life so here's the next chapter enjoy!

Chapter 2

B.P.O.V

Fifteen minutes later I pulled into the Elliott Bay Book Company after driving up Minor Ave. reaching the light at E Pike St. and turning right, rounding the slight bend and crossing Bellevue Ave., Crawford Pl., Summit Ave., Belmont Ave., Harvard Ave., and Broadway I turned left and pulled in on the other side of the street and walked over. The place had a certain charm that I couldn't resist, so entering the doors I was greeted with the ever pleasant aroma of books. The light oak shelves beckoned me to browse through them, so indulging in the temptation I stepped up to the first row of books and started to look. After about five minutes of browsing a flash of red caught my eye from a couple of shelves over, walking over to it big yellow letters titling it "West of Here" by Jonathan Evison were scrawled across the middle of it while the top and bottom were tranquil scenes of nature. Intrigued I picked it up and read the back, after reading it I placed it into the crook of my arm and browsed for about thirty more minutes before heading to the check out counter with my book. The young woman standing at the counter was really nice. Her mouse like features made her look more timid and shy then I was. The tag on her left breast read Angela. "Hey Angela how's your day going so far?" I asked. Angela smiled back at me and told me about some of the most funniest and stupidest things that customers have either done or told her while she rang up their purchases. "So this guy walks up to the register and says 'Hey babe is your name Gillette? Because you're the best a man can get!' I mean really who compares a woman to a razor?" She laughed the continued, "I was so disgusted and embarrassed for him that I didn't say a single thing to him but the next thing that came out of his mouth made me call security, he said, 'What has 142 teeth and holds back the incredible hulk? My zipper.' then he was gesturing towards his fly and oh my god I thought I would faint just from the shock and embarrassment alone so I called security and had him thrown out of the store." She finished while handing me my change and a receipt along with my purchase. Grabbing my purchase and smiling I tore the receipt in half and wrote my phone number on the back of it and handed it to her. "Here, I enjoyed talking to you so much that I'm going to give you my number so that was can talk some more okay?" Her smile got even bigger and she said "Thank you so much...um what is your name anyway Mrs.?" With a small wave of my hand I replied "Its Ms. actually , but my name is Isabella but please I like to be called Bella." Taking a pen from behind her ear she wrote "Bella" above my name and said "I'll call you later Bella, thanks for coming to the store and thanks for taking the time to stop and actually talk to me other then a quick hi or sometimes nothing at all." Shifting my weight I spoke back "Well now your welcome and I can't wait for you to call me Angela, well have a nice day." and with that I turned around and went out of the front doors.

A/N: Okay I know this was a short chapter but the next one will be Edwards POV so please review and tell me what you think.


	4. AN Sorry :

Okay everyone who watched and follows this story, if your still there Im still working on this story but I slightly lost my muse for this so im writing it in small segments and putting it together.

To tide you guys over here is a part of the next chapter . enjoy :D

FLASHBACK: I stood there, blood running down my face and arm. My aunt, uncle, and parents lay dead on the floor execution style blood splattered everywhere. A masked figure stood over them his gun still dripping with their blood and bits and pieces of their insides. "Knock 'em out." And with that my vision faded to black.

When I woke up I was lying in a white room I later recognized as a hospital room with its sterile smell of death, blood, old people, and sick people as well. Looking to my right I saw an IV drip hooked into the crease of my right arm, also a throbbing pain on the base of my skull caught my attention. Gingerly I probed the base of my skull and recoiled when a head cleaving pain shot through my forehead. "GAHHHHHH!" I screamed holding my head doubling over on my bed. The pain slowly subsided and I relaxed slowly back on the bed . A knock sounded on my door then the handle turned and the door opened a male doctor seemingly in his early thirties or late twenties with pale blonde hair stepped into the room. "Ah I see you're up now." He commented with a smile then looked down at the clipboard in his hands. "Mow-" he consulted his clipboard once again "Edward. How are you feeling?" He finished looking back up at me with his clear blue eyes, they were the color of the sky mixed with a neon electricity. "Son, can you tell me how you feel?" he asked again.

Startled out of my staring I shrugged my shoulders and quietly not trusting my voice enough to be loud fearing another agonizing round of pain I whispered. "I feel like a horse danced on my head." Wincing as I finished my sentence feeling my skull slightly throbbing. The blonde looked concerned for a moment jotting something down on his clipboard then tucking the pen back into his breast pocket he made his way over to the hospital bed and made a small gesture to examine my head then proceeded to do so after I gave him a small nod wincing and whimpering when he grazed over the tender places. Feeling the cool hands retract I looked up and watched his face, "Okay son, from what I've gathered you were hit pretty hard with a blunt object and that is what gave you that tender spot on the back of your head. Now you were out for about three days, two was medically induced which means we had to put you to sleep to keep you from harming yourself." I remember his lively blue eyes were so honest that it shocked me.

"Three days!" I shouted but immediately regretted it as gut wrenching pain shot my skull to bits and my torso automatically doubled over to my legs, my throat releasing an ear shattering hoarse yell. The blinding white light I saw behind my eyelids flared then died down, my hearing returned as well, the soft soothing words to calm my head down working wonders to my skull.


End file.
